1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared sensor structured as a membrane and provided with an infrared detector generating an electric signal based on changes in temperature occurring at the time of receiving infrared rays, more particularly relates to an infrared sensor mounted by bonding with a mounting surface constituted by a sensor support using an adhesive.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be explained in detail later with reference to the drawings, when mounting an infrared sensor on a sensor support using an adhesive, the excess adhesive squeezed out from the bottom of the substrate of the infrared sensor creeps up along the inside walls of the inner cavity of the substrate below the membrane. If reaching the membrane, the temperature difference between the hot contacts and cold contacts of the thermocouples will become small and a drop in sensor sensitivity will be caused.
In the semiconductor sensor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-58134 as related art, to prevent this creep of the adhesive, as shown in the later drawings, an adhesive constituted by a die bonding paste is provided locally rather than over the entire bottom surface of the substrate. With this mounting method, however, it is necessary to control the coating positions and amounts of coating of the adhesive in the mounting step of the infrared sensor. This is troublesome.